NGE: Outside Help
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: Once more has man grew proud, and once more has man been cursed by the will of a few. But this time, one will rise for us all. A new player enters the Angel Wars, and he will play his parts to his own script. And that involves a new warrior, a new childhood, and a but load of Getter grade awesome. Rated M for Eva and my attitude.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, a new year, an new project I'll probably never finish. Oh well, it keeps the voices in my head organised. This time, I'm tackling one of the first mecha shows I ever saw, Neon Genesis Evangelion. Yeah, boy did I start off on a bad foot.

NGE: Outside Help

Ch1

Birth of a new God

"_Since the dawn of man, we have lusted after that which was forbidden to us."_

A scream pierced the cavernous room, a massive white hand lashing out.

"_In the Garden of Eden, Eve fell to the Serpent and consumed the Fruit of Knowledge."_

Large tungsten chains restrained the beast as it tried in vain to reach it's neck, to slay the parasites that chewed at its flesh.

"_And in her own sin, Eve dragged Adam into, damning all by the hand of one."_

Technicians scrambled about the creatures neck, converting flesh into metal, nerve into wiring.

"_And so we fell from out former seat as rulers of a world, into our curse of a far larger one, less caring to us, by the First Great Sin of Man."_

A crane loomed in the background, Entry Plug ready to be inserted for the initial Contact.

"_But man was wise by the cause of our fall. We used our curse to better ourselves."_

Men scrambled back, as the final connectors were placed inside the spine of the monster.

"_We rose to conquer our new world, lusting for newer horizons, new bounty, new conquests."_

The Plug was inserted into the beast. Men feared the worst, as this was untested, feared even by the three experts.

"_And man grew proud once more. We threw down the gods of our forefathers, and angered our betters."_

Connections were made, lights danced before the pilot's eyes, yet not his eyes.

"_Those that made us once more cursed us. The land was laid waste by cleansing waters, sparing but a few to continue the cycle once more."_

The Voice of the Beast lashed out at the Pilot's mind, clawing and tearing at this intruder.

"_We spread once more. We conquered old conquests. We claimed old haunts"_

The Beast lashed and raged, but was met by walls far sturdier than it could comprehend.

"_Man lusted for more knowledge. We sought newer ways to extend our limited powers."_

The Beast then saw its opponent. And it knew it had lost.

"_We sought new ways to extend our influence beyond arms reach, be it by thrown rocks or rule of law, or both."_

It's foe came not to chain it to it's will, though it had done so it's it's flesh.

"_We sought better ways to live, be it by building or learning."_

It came not to pacify it by force, though pacify its savage will it would do.

"_We learned. We grew. We evolved."_

For it met It on even ground., outside it's walls.

"_But still we lusted after that which was forbidden to us, that for which we were cursed after the First Great Sin of Man."_

For this that met It was like It.

"_Man found in the frozen wastes that which it likened unto a God. And once more by the will of the Few, the First Great Sin of Man came once more unto the world. And our curse was as great."_

This that met It spoke to it. It taught it of why it was in pain like it was. And this enrage the Beast.

"_Once more the waters sought to cleans the earth. But by the hands of one lesser, they fell still. Though two billion fell in an instant, and more would fall, the hands of a greater power spared some."_

But the Beast grew angry not at that before it. But at those it spoke of was it's rage directed.

"_The world was changed that day. Winter would never touch the world for the next fifteen years. Eternal summer graced the lands."_

And the intruder gazed at the Beast, and gave it it's hand, and lead it into his walls.

"_But this would not stop the sins of the Few. For even this they foresaw, by a prophecy as old as the dawn of man on the earth."_

And the Man taught the Beast all it knew of those it had told it of. And the Beast looked at the Man, and trusted itself to him.

"_By their hands was the new world shaped, all for their plans to obtain that which was forbidden. For the guardians of that which they stirred were coming."_

And the Man told the Beast that which it would do to it to prepare it to face the future. And the Beast accepted.

"_And thus was born NERV, and the EVANGELIONS that would fight the battles of the cowards to further their ambitions."_

The Beast braced itself for the pain of it's armoring, but the Man stayed to help it face he pain.

"_But not all would be pawns in the game of fools."_

Metal the color of gold was poured over the Beast, covering its body, warding it's flesh against its foes.

"_One they saw as a pawn would play all in his own game, for his own goals."_

More metal was welded onto this, further warding it. Circuits and motors were place in it, to further enhance it's flesh.

"_One that even he saw as a pawn would play his own game, unknown to all, even he."_

Cables ran into the heart of the beast, to power the new armor it would wear into battle.

"_But that was not all the games that man would play against itself."_

And wen all was done, the man left the inside of the beast, and gazed at it, a creature of its own will joining his crusade.

"_For that was before one would begin his own game."_

"Evangelion, Angel of Adam, you need a name. And I have one just for you.

"_For this one sought to aid all."_

"I christen thee, Sameal, the Wrath of God, the Archangel of Death."

"_And his plans had begun even before that of the fools."_

And the Sameal roared loud with joy at it's name.

"_For he would ensure that all of mankind would win in his game."_

"And now to train, and wait for my second charge."

AN: So, what do ya think? I've seen plenty of Ocs with OC Evas, but never someone detail their creation of one. So, here we go, another tale from my madness, about the madness of another!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So, trying to get a new chapter out sooner than usual, not much to recap.

NGE: Outside Help

Ch2

Student of Kings

_Four years latter_

I stood outside the mountain home of my new Sensei, clutching what few things I held dear to me. Father had left me here, saying things about how this was best for me. He didn't even stop to see if my sensei was home...

I went to the door and pressed the door bell. A few notes from an organ played, an odd choice I would latter note. The door opened and there stood my new sensei. He was a foreigner, American by his looks.

He looked to be in his twenties, six feet tall, with rusty brown hair, and hazel eyes, with strange orange streaks in them. He seemed to be a fairly fit man, with little fat on him.

"You must be Shinji. Welcome to your new home. My name is Edwin, Edwin Jones, but please, call me Ed." He had a pleasant voice, sounding somewhat like he was from the almost extinct American South.

"Arigato, Sensei, but... I was told my teacher would be an old man. Where is he?"

"His wife has recently fallen very ill. He is taking care of here, but it looks like she will be bedridden for the rest of her years. He asked me to take care of you. I look forward to our years together. I'll need to lay out some ground rules of course, but for now, I have just one thing to say. I will sometime be working in a workshop outside. When I'm in it, feel free to spend your time as you wish, but do not follow me in there. It isn't safe for someone as small as you in there."

"Yes Sensei. I'll take my things to my room now."

'Nonsense! Here, pull up a chair in the kitchen, I'll get your things, then we can come back and talk. Your father has told me very little about you."

Something told Shinji that this would be no ordinary teacher.

_Two years latter_

Shinji had been a good student for his Sensei, faithfully taking to his lessons. His grades in school were far greater than his peers, and he was being regarded as a prodigy. But as is the nature of such things, jealousy reared its head. This was what had led to Edwin's trip to Shinji's school today.

"What happened Shinji?"

Shinji looked up at his Sensei with a black eye and a bleeding lip, and judging by the small bag in his hand, at least one missing tooth. "Two of the third years cornered me in the halls. They said they were making their little brothers look bad and I needed to know my place. Sensei I'm..."

"What do the other two look like?"

"What?"

"What do they look like, how well did you defend yourself?"

"I... they're in the principal's office."

"Very well Shinji. I'll go deal with this."

I stepped int the principals office, quickly taking check of the decor to see the man's personality. Several awards for past teaching jobs, books on discipline, and a large wooden paddle. Judging by the wear on it, and the two moving uncomfortably in their seats, it still saw use. Good, an old school man.

"What happened here? I want answers."

"Mr. Jones, is it? Dr. Kinshio. Well, we have two different stories, one of which I find very hard to believe. According to Shinji, these two attacked him in the back hallways after class, claiming that he was snubbing their younger siblings. According to these two, he called them a bunch of slope browed brutes. I know both parties. Shinji is a model student, and these two," he gave the guilty party a menacing glare, "are notorious trouble makers. Obviously, I'm siding with Shinji in this. However, I must tell you, that standing policy in these cases is that both parties be suspended for two weeks, the inured to recover, and the guilty to think about what they have done. Now, Shiji's suspension is recorded more as a leave of sickness, So it does not count against him. As for these two, well it's just another black mark on their records. Is there anything you wish to add to this Mr. Jones?"

"No, personally I find this policy to a good one, however, I wish to ask you something in private."

"Of course! Both of you, report to detention for the rest of the day, you know the way. And if I hear you aren't there promptly, your parents will here even more of it!"

Both of them scrambled out of the room, trying to recover whatever face they could.

"Well, Mr. Jones, what do you wish to discuss?"

"It's obvious to me that this is another sad case of ignorance feeding hatred, and I wish to take steps to guard Shinji against it. What is your policy on the defender in such cases fighting back?"

"Well, if it can be proven that any actions they took were in the course of self defense, we support the actions. Why do you ask?"

"Because as his Sensei, I feel the need to begin taking his education into the martial arts as well as the educational ones. Over this academic leave, I will teach him just how strong the body can become."

"I trust you know what your doing."

"But of course Dr. this is all for his own good. After all, he may find it useful."

_Two weeks latter_

I heard my phone begin to buzz, the call very much expected.

"Dr. Kinshio?"

"**WHAT DID YOU TEACH THIS CHILD**."

"What do you mean?"

"We have it on film. Half the third and fourth year classes attacked him. They jammed the doors so no one could get to the fight. It lasted for thirty minutes."

"The results?"

"Shinji has suffered a broken arm. The rest had to be taken to the local clinic, they ran the dispensary out of first aid supplies. I repeat, what in God's name did you teach this child?"

"I trained him in self defense. Every form I believed useful. Boxing, wrestling, Kenpo, Jigen Haoh, Krav Maga, Shaolinquan, pankration, Bartitsu, basic weapon improv, need I go on?"

"You trained a six year old child in two weeks to the point he could take on 100 children larger than him alone? No mortal man can become that skilled so quickly. This takes years"

"I simply had him instructed in the basics of each form. Shinji is an excellent learner after all, and has expressed an interest in studying these further. Tell me, do you have a martial arts team?"

"Do you have any clue what will happen when this hits the news?"

"Yes, I was expecting this, I've received several quite vocal complaints from hysterical parents thinking I've created a monster. Something about using another kid's teeth as brass knuckles or some such?"

"That was greatly exaggerated, but yes, one child will need dentures."

"I will pay all of the medical bills from my own sources, and may I ask if you could arrange a meeting between myself, the media and these parents? I feel as if a few facts may have been fudged in their minds. But first, I would like to see Shinji, is he at the dispensary at school or at the local clinic?"

"He was one of the first treated. Gave the nurse quite a scare. She says he showed up, told her his arm was broke with a completely straight face, and to expect more, then promptly passed out."

"Very well, I'll be over shortly."

I hung up and glanced at the other occupants of the room. Most of them looked like they had money on a fight, and I was the poor sap telling the bar room the victor.

"Well, what happened?"

"The score, 100 vs 1, against Shinji, in a thirty minute fight. He has a broken arm. He ran the school out of supplies to treat the rest."

I swear, you could have heard the cheers in Ubako.

_Ten Minutes latter_

I pulled up to the school, looking at the news vans pulling up, most still trying to set up. But despite my fast arrival, there was still one woman that had beaten me to the punch.

"Excuse me, Mr. Edwin, I'm Minasee Kirashi with Karuizawa News. You're the guardian of one Shinji Ikari, are you not."

"I'm sorry, I have no time for mindless drones. My ward has been viciously attack by his peers and I am here to see if he needs any extra aid."

"You mean his malicious attack of his betters."

I turned at here and stared her in the eyes, letting them slip for a few seconds. "If I knew that you vultures wouldn't have a frenzy, I would beat some sense into you, but I have no time. If you will excuse me." I turned off and walked towards the building.

"Ms. Kirashi, are you okay? You seem pale?"

"Wha- I'm okay, just... shaken. Who does he think he is?" His eyes...

"Shame we didn't get it on film. The cut n' paste crew would a had a field day."

"Yeah... Lets get set up and kick a hornets nest." It must have been the light. No one could have eyes like that.

_Inside_

I passed several parents. Talking frantically with one another, some visibly disciplining their children in the halls. Most of them ignored me. Finally, I found the dispensary, and Shinji. Looking up, he saw me and ran towards me.

"Sensei! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, they kept coming-"

"Its okay Shinji, I'm not mad. I'm proud of you. With so little training, you held your own against overwhelming odds. Any teacher would be proud of such a fine student. Now, lets go see Dr. Kinshio."

_Forty Minute later._

After we got to Dr. Kinsho's office, he took me to the side and showed me the footage. As he had said, this was a clear ambush. Shinji had been hounded into gymnasium, unoccupied at this hour. Every door but the one he had used was barred tightly. Most of the boys stayed back at first, forming a circle to further box him in, with only only twenty trying him at first. One tried to bum rush him, only for Shinji to dodge to the left and give him a further push, sending him into the boys behind him like a wreaking ball. That was enough for the rest to pile in. Most of the fight after the pile in was obscured. A shirts sleeve flying out, a boy passing out from a right hook. I realized Shinji was using his size in his favor, ducking under blows. Fairly soon it looked like a drunken bar brawl, most of the boys to full of adrenaline to realize they were fighting each other, Shinji mostly withdrawn from the fight, only taking on those that stumbled out after him. When it was down to about five guys left, they saw Shinji and charged. The first one, leading and clearly telegraphing his left hook, got an uppercut to the jaw from Shinji, dropping him instantly. Another, stumbling over his friend, took a roundhouse kick to the groin. The next got his feet knocked out from under him and a sharp blow to the neck. The other two realised the error of this and split up, trying to box him in. Shinji's response was to headbutt the smaller one. Now with just one foe left, holding back trying to find a way to win, Shinji turned on him. The older boy did the only logical thing. He passed out in terror. Shinji then walked over to the main door to leave, but unable to remove the wooden bar that was jammed into it, simply hit it as hard as he could, splintering it enough to open. That was what had probably broken his arm.

"Sixteen broken arms, one Shinji's, three broken legs, one lost ear, no clue how that happened, several dozen bruised limbs and ribs, and two broken ribs. Several dozen terrified parents, rightly so, and what appears to be a cult of bullied children forming around your charge. I reiterate, what did you teach him?"

"Several different combat styles and philosophies, all in the aim of keeping him safe from such occurrences while still maintaining a level head and restraint. And as the video proves, most of the damage was from the brawl among the bullies, not Shinji."

"I know that, and plan on showing the raving savages called the media that. What I'm mostly concerned over is it winding up on YouTube. I overheard some of the faculty saying it would be great there."

"No doubt it would. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with Shinji."

"By all means, go ahead."

Stepping back out of the office, I found Shinji clutching his bandaged arm, probably just now coming off the adrenaline high.

"Well Shinji, it looks my my friend's and I taught you well. Now, Dr. Kinshio is gonna be handling the fallout from the media. Lets go get some ice cream, shall we?"

"Yes Sensei!"

_Latter that day..._

I glanced at my phone, ringing till it nearly fell off the table. I rolled over from Akagi and picked it up.

"What is if Fuyutsuki?"

"Turn on the news, it concerns your son. You may want to pay attention.

Deciding that it may concern the scenario (after all, his death would be inconvenient) I followed his advice.

"_-recapping our story from four, we have this tale of a bulling victim fighting back."_

Both eyes went wide as I saw the Third Child hopeful taking on a horde straight out of an action movie.

"_This is Shinji Ikari, age six, being confronted by nearly the entire third and fourth years of Karuizawa Primary School. Most would find this a forgone conclusion, however, it isn't what you think. Watch this clip."_

After it rolled I was scrambling for the red line to Section Two to find out just what SEELE was doing training him for an EVA.

AN: Well, here we have chapter two, with Shinji taking a level in Badass. I would try to write more, but ice is forming thick at my house and I'm afraid I may loose power soon. So, hope to see ya soon, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.

Addendum: Before I go, I would like to address for all a question in Never Learned to Codes review. The entire monologue in chapter one was a spur of the moment deal, based on my own philosophies. That should give you a hint of what I plan for this...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, looks like I still have a bit more free time on my hands, this snow still isn't gone. Eh, its igven me an extra week and a half out of school, so I ain't complaining. So, what's in store for for our mini Domon? Lets see.

NGE: Outside Help

Ch3, pt 1: Demon in the Basement

_Two years latter_

Shinji was curious. That was no surprise, most children are. But he was curious about one specific thing. Just what was in his Sensei's workshop? Surely he was old enough to take care of himself, his masters had taught him well. Sure he may get into trouble, but his spirit of adventure overwhelmed that fear. So with the lust for the forbidden filling his mind, he opened the door to his Sensei's workshop and got his first surprise. The room was almost bare, save a button on a platform. Curiosity overwhelming him, he pushed it. Hydraulics hissed as the floor slowly began to lower. Numbers were painted on the wall, which alternated from concrete to a strange golden metal. They began to increase, 10, 20, getting larger and larger as it went down till it hit 1000. This disturbed Shinji, as his Sensei's house was built onto the side of Mt. Asama. Sure, the impacts had rendered the volcano dormant, but the lava chamber still existed, which would explain the heat. But at this depth, it should be hotter, unless someone had spent an extreme amount of time installing climate controls. Before tha thought could continue, the elevator stopped. It had left him in a large intersection, with about ten different branches, most of which were sealed with massive steel bulkheads, save for one labeled Cage. What was Sensei hiding down here? Surely this wasn't one man's work. Was their home build above a pre-Impact fallout shelter? Curiosity in him once more, we went down the hall.

_Elsewhere_

"We have an intruder in main elevator."

"Put it on screen."

A large display lit up, showing Shinji walking thru the halls of the elaborate underground facility.

"So he finally got curious. A bit younger than we had hoped, but it was merely a matter of time. I'll be in the Cage. Time to let our charge in on our secret."

_Back to Shinji_

Shinji had finally arrived at the end of the tunnel. It had opened up into a massive room almost completely black, but as he entered, overhead lights began to flicker to life. They began to show a steel catwalk, stretching over the cavern, probably a good hundred and fifty meters above the floor. Looking up at the lights, he figured the ceiling was a good three-hundred meters above him, and he couldn't see the outer walls. With no other course, he followed the catwalk for about another two hundred meters till the lights ended. He could feel the catwalk continued forward into the darkness till he could see a shape in it. It was impossible to make out a true shape, merely a mass in the dark.

"Do you truly wish to know what lies before you Shinji?"

Turning around, Shinji saw his Sensei standing before him. He was shocked, unaware that he had been behind him the entire time. He thought he would be angry that he had disobeyed him, but he seemed to have an expectant look on his face.

"Do you truly wish to embrace the first great sin of man, to lust for what has been forbidden to you, at any cost?"

"I-... Yes. You've always taught me to expand my horizons, and I wish to know just what you have hid from me!" Shinji screamed this, amazing himself. Perhaps it was shock at the cavernous bunker. Perhaps it was repressed rage at his father leaving him for "reasons".

"Then cover your eyes Shinji."

Shinji barely had time to cover his eyes before the entire cavern erupted I into blinding white light. As his eyes recovered he saw what the mass before him was. A massive throne, made of the same strange golden metal he had seen earlier, mixed with basalt, with a huge creature sitting on it. It must have been two hundred meters tall, shaped like an armored human. Most of what he could see was the upper chest and above. A golden chest plate, with blood red piping in an intricate lattice pattern, covered the breast. Rounded red cauldrons lined with black, a large pure red fin sticking our of each, perfectly straight. Vambraces of the same shade of red, each split with gold lining, covered the arm down to the elbow, beyond which he couldn't see. The neck was guarded by a gorget like that connected to the chest-plate, red like the shoulders. Above that was helmet, mostly styled like a futuristic barbute, in gold, but unlike its inspiration, this covered the eyes with a visor, bright blue, and the mouth seemed to be covered by a retractable plate. It terrified Shinji, like an Oni of the old legends.

"It is time for you to know the truth. This is part of that truth. The truth of the Fall. The truth of the Impacts. The truth of your abandonment. The truth of you mother's suicide before your very eyes. "

The last part blasted Shinji like an artillery barrage. His mother... he had watched her approach... something and... the pain! Something in his mind screamed and clawed at him, begging him not to look deeper!

"You are a victim of fate Shinji. You are to many a pawn in a massive game, a game where mankind's fate is at risk. Every action that you were involved in since your conception has all been for a purpose so vile that I fear man may truly be lost. Every moment since birth before you were left with me you were groomed to be broken. You were born by vile people at the machinations of others to be used for their own gain at the expense of all others."

"WHY! What could be so important!"

"Godhood."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME!"

"Then let me explain. Since the dawn of man on earth, when we first fell from the Garden of Eden we have continued the sin the cursed us, the sin that is our greatest gift: our insatiable thirst for knowledge. But there are somethings that were not meant for man to know, at least not yet. And what triggered the Second Impact was one of those things."

"What do you mean! Second Impact was a meteor!"

"Shinji, I taught you better then that. Remember, we discussed this in length when you first asked me to explain it to you, just last year. A meteor of the size needed to cause a cataclysmic event on the scale of Second Impact would have been the size of Old Central Park, traveling at an immense speed. Even with the limited efforts spent on deep space tracking, especially of the Plane of Ecliptic, we should have seen it."

"Unless the event was terrestrial..."

"Which it was. Man awakened something in the Arctic, something ancient beyond words. The ancestral source of life on earth before Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event, an alien life form known as ADAM. It was what brought life to this world, a biological alien teraforming machine, a creation of a race so ancient and advanced that the soul was something that could be manufactured on an industrial scale. It was the source of all the life on the earth, till the First Impact. You see, ADAM wasn't the only one of it's type. There was another like it in purpose, yet so far away in design. ADAM's creations were all based on power, size, strength, but never intelligence, emotion, for that was the design purpose of LILITH. These two creations were scattered among the stars, to fill the universe with life. But they were never supposed to exist on the same world. But here it happened. LILITH arrived on earth, 65 million years ago. It landed, wiping out almost all of ADAM's creations. The two demigods waged war with there strongest creations before they fell dormant. It was from this that man was created. LILITH tried to control us, keep us dormant inside her control. We rebelled. And we began to conquer the world. Flash forward a few millennium, near the end of the Second World War. A group of less then moral people uncovered a group of objects they called the Dead Sea Scrolls. These were documents of prophetic knowledge that enabled them to seize the reigns of the world to prepare to unseal ADAM and begin the path to Third Impact. If it were carried out according to their plans, all of man will be united in an undying hive-mind, with them as Gods. But it would take more than just them, a group of twelve, to do this, for the servants of ADAM would try to cause their own Impact. This is where your familiy lineage steps in, along with the ill-fated Katsuragi Expedition, and the expenditure of two billion souls, literally and figuratively. Your parents were key to their plans. Gendo would rule the public front, lead the battle against ADAM's warriors. And your mother would be the one to create the weapons that would fight the monsters they would unleash. And that is where you come in."

"I- I don't-"

"I'll continue. Your birth was part of a catlyst. The weapons that were created to fight ADAM's servant, the "Angels" as they were dubbed, would require... tuning, as they are artificial Angels in their own right. They would try to destroy everything, unless they were bound. And you mother found the way. Angel's are soulless creatures. Why not lock a human soul inside to leash the beast to the whims of humans?"

"Thats... that's horrible! How could my own mother, who cared for me-"

"That's exactly why. For the soul to aid the pilot of the creature, it would need to have a bind to the pilot, and what stronger bond than that of mother and child? But it would need to be aided, as the bond could be weakened by outside experience. An event would be needed to separate the child from all others. Traumatizing the chosen pilot at a young age would be the best way. Which was part of the reason why your mother had you present and staring at her as she forced he own soul into one of the creatures."

Shinji's disgust at what he was hearing made itself well known as he collapsed to all fours, his lunch exploded onto the catwalk.

"But there was another reason as well. The plan called for a devoted and knowing slave to it, with a reason to carry it out at all costs, and your father was the perfect choice, for he was given the knowledge to use Third Impact to reunite himself with your mother and live in bliss for eternity, even at the cost of mankind's existence. And that would require further trauma to fuel hatred, which was why your father abandoned you here, along with nullifying his parental rights to you. All according to you mothers plan, who saw no way for man to live, and planed to use this beast as monument to mankind's existence, with your soul locked inside with her to power it forever."

Shinji began to dry heave.

"And that was why you were left to me. Your father expected an old man with no care for you to raise you. Your mother made you watch something no human should ever see. All for man's weapon in a war of fools. The "Ultimate All-Purpose Humanoid Decisive Battle Weapon: Evangelion".

_To be continued in part 2_

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger and info dump, but I needed a place to leave off at. So, we see our new Eva, sitting upon a throne, and the back story of Eva, along with all the horrid details that make you wish the Angels would win. But stay tuned folks, as part two will be a bit brighter, as the OC plot kicks in with all the fury of an Inazuma Super Kick for TTGL.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, lets get started with the less dark back story, shall we?

NGE: Outside Help

Ch3 pt2: Savior in the Basement

"WHY! Why is this monster here! How do you even know this!"

"Because I was part of the plan. SEELE, the group pulling all the strings, made me as part of their plans. They needed an Angel in human for, but they had trouble making a body to hold one, spending years before they even tried to awaken ADAM. I was a "failed prototype". I'm not entirely human." As I said that, I let my eyes revert to their unnatural form: blood red diamond pupils with a black sclera. "I'm half of the very beasts I seek to slay. An abomination with a heart, a will of its own, a mind that thinks for itself. SEELE feared me, and tried to kill me. They failed. I fled, stealing and destroying everything I could. Angel samples, bank information, plans, taking that which I could use and destroying everything I couldn't take. I began to gather like minded individuals, building my own organization to fight the Angels and SEELE, to give mankind a future. We created our own Evangeion. We made our own weapons. And I want to ask you Shinji. Will you join us? Will you fight for us? Will you let me train you for the war to come?"

"WHY SHOULD I FIGHT YOUR WAR!"

"Because you should know from what I've told you that you will join anyways. In six years time, you'll be forced into the fight. Will you enter afraid, unskilled, relying on luck alone to aid you, abandoned to the whims of fools by all around you till you serve there whims like a slave, a pawn in another's game! Or will let me prepare you as I should, with foresight and knowledge to win the long war ahead of man,

on our terms, where mankind will have a true future!"

"If you have this creature, YOUR JUST AS BAD AS THEM! Whose soul did you steal for this thing? WHOSE!"

"None. I found a way to use them without a soul."

"How!"

"I told the Beast inside just what I've told you. I told it of the atrocities committed, and I asked it to fight by my side, and it agreed. It fight of it's own will."

"Then why do you need me? You have this thing, use it!"

"I will. But no matter what actions I choose to take, you will be drawn into this war. So will you join my side? Will you be a pawn or a knight? Will you blindly walk down what has been written as your destiny, or will you fight it as is man's right?"

"I..." Shinji's mind was clouded. Thoughts of betrayal by his teacher waged war with new knowledge about his fate. But he latched on to one point. He had been betrayed. Not by his Sensei. But by his own family. He had been born solely as a tool. He had been subjected to psychological torture for the genocide of mankind since his birth. And he could fight it.

"I'll join you. I will fight my destiny. Make me the weapon to free the world."

"You'll become a weapon Shinji. But one of your own making. You have six years we can temper you, six years to hone your edge. But there is one thing that I will only do with your permission. As long as your mothers soul resides in Eva she built, it will have the potential to be used for her plans. I can give you the ability to remove it, but..."

"But what?"

"You'll become like me, Half human, half Angel. It will enable you to speak to the Beast in the Eva, to awaken it to the sins it is being used to commit. But I will not make you undergo the process. You must do it of your own will. So what do you say? Will you resign your humanity, for humanity?"

"Yes. I will do it."

"Very well then Shinji. I'll get Doctor Nanbara and Doctor Saotome to begin prepping for the operations. But first, I feel I need to introduce you to someone. You awake Sameal?"

A voice deeper than any man could make rumbled through the room in reply, coming from the metal demon before Shinji. It carried the screech of metal from its armored jaw. It roared with the fury of a hurricane, the power of a volcano. It was like the sound of a god speaking to man. And yet after all Shinji had heard, this seemed normal.

"YES JONES. I AM AWAKE. SO, IT SEEMS OUR YOUNG WARRIOR HAS FOUND HIS TRAINERS."

"Sensei, who is-"

"I AM SAMEAL, THE BEAST THAT DWELS IN THIS EVANGELION. SEVERAL YEARS AGO, EDWIN INITIATED A CONTACT EPERIMENT WITH ME. I TRIED TO PSYCHICALLY LASH OUT AND CONSUME HIS MIND. BUT INSTEAD, HE FOUGHT ME BACK AND SHOWED ME THE STATE OF THE WORLD. IT SICKENED ME WHAT YOUR RACE HAS DONE, YET EDWIN SHOWED ME THAT THERE STILL EXISTS GOOD IN THIS CORUPTED WORLD. HE ASKED ME TO JOIN HIM IN HIS CRUSADE TO SAVE THIS WORLD, AND I JOINED HIM. HE IS THE ONE WHO NAMED ME SAMEAL, THE ANGEL OF DEATH."

"I created Sameal to be my own Eva in the battles ahead, and to train you for the future. I was able to create an Eva superior to what NERV has built, and if all goes according to my plans, I will be able to upgrade your's to be equal to Sameal. to stand a chance against our foes."

"YOU'VE FEED HIM HIS MOLLASSES AND SULFUR, \HAVE YOU TOLD HIM THE OTHER NEWS YET?"

"What other thing Sensei? What is he talking about?"

"You have no sense of secrecy Sameal. Goodness, if I hadn't arrived, you would have blabbed it all to Shinji. Very well then. Shinji, you know that when your father left you here, he abandoned you both physically and legally, giving up all rights to you as a parent."

"Yes Sensei."

"Well, I've thought on this. Quite a while in fact. And I've reached a conclusion. I've been your foster parent to long. I'm adopting you."

Tears welled up in Shinji's eyes. He had known that Sensei cared for him like his own son, giving him true affection over the years, but he had never expected this. He let it all out, wrapping his arms around his new father, and crying out all his sorrows of his short life into his chest."

"Welcome to the family son."

"WELCOME TO THE STEELGODS SHINJI"

Shinji could feel it. He had found a home.

AN: So, a bit shorter than before, and still a wall of text. Well, next chapter, I plan for the action to start, so more time skipping! Yeah, don't worry, this ain't the last you'll see of this place. Just look at where it is...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, I've brought Shinji into the counter conspiracy, and I'm skipping the training montage chapters, so lets get to the meat. Time to get to Tokyo-3 and meet the rest of the dysfunctional psychotic family that is Eva. Like last time, this is another multi-part chapter. (Note: Yeah, I got took idea for this from Nobody Dies, but I will try to make the lines my own.)

NGE: Outside Help

Ch4 pt1: A Fierce Arrival! Enter the Angels!

"_The most important days of your life are the day you were born_

_and the day you find out why."_

Six years had gone by in a blur. Shinji had trained dutifully with fathers group, learning just what his new gifts could let him do. His body was at near superhuman levels, as was his mind. He had been given crash courses on tactics, strategy, engineering, anything they thought would be useful. It had required great effort on his part, nearly breaking him dozens of times. But as his father love to quote, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger". And he was proof, as it was the same training regime he used. They spared with each other, they competed in every simulation, striving to outdo the other, training everyday for the day they would be needed.

And that day had come. Sitting in their mailbox this Thursday morning was a letter on NERV stationary, addressed to Shinji Ikari, from the office of Gendo Ikari, simply saying COME. Attached to the back was a note with the person who would pick him up on his arivals picture: a buxom purple haired woman in her late 20's, bent over in a skimpy dress showing off every bit of cleavage she had, and an arrow (drawn in lipstick) to them, saying "Pay Attention!", along with "To Shinji: I'll be picking you up, so wait for me, okay?".

"She couldn't be more flirty could she dad?"

"Given what she predicted you to be like? This is blatant manipulation. She was expecting you to be a horny teen, coming just to see her."

"True. But we have more important things to think about dad. I need to get my things together for the trip. Sachiel is expecting me. And you need to begin prepping Sameal for deployment."

"Your right Shinji. I've got to get the team ready and prep for launch. You got you bags prepacked? Tickets for the train?"

"Yeah dad. I'm ready to head out as is, just got to grab everything. Se ya in a few hours?"

"Yeah. I should get there sometime tonight."

"Alright, let's go."

As Shinji turned to head into the house, I turned to face a hill near our house. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary about it at all... to a human. But two things set of my senses. One, the slight glint of a reflective surface; the second, the feeling of a human soul where none should be. A grin crossed my lips.

Two thousand yards away, a man in a gillie suit imploded.

_Four hours later_

Forms moved thru the undersea ruins that once were Tokyo. Some were the sleek forms of torpedoes and their gas aided cavitation waves. Others were the slowly sinking shapes of depth charges. Still others were clusters of torpedoes from MIRV ASROCs. But one shape stood out drastically from the rest, the lumbering shape of a massive creature. The firepower fit to sink the D-Day invasion fleet was poured into the bay to try to stop it from surfacing, but to no avail. The creature from the deep moved on regardless, continuing on it's southern path to Tokyo-3. Inside the cavernous CIC of the Geofront, cries of despair rang out. The three SSDF officers in charge of the defense listened, growing more and ore aggravated each second.

"ASROCs proving useless!"

"Depth charges unsuccessful! It's still coming!"

"N2 tipped torpedoes unable to catch up to target! Warheads offline!"

"The _707_'s Californium warheads have reached their half life!"

"This is preposterous! We are veterans of the Unification Wars, and were being beaten by a dumb brute!" The admiral was screaming almost incoherently at the failure of his fleet.

Finally, the creature emerged from the depths, leaping out of the ocean. It was massive, almost 230 meters tall, a good thirty taller than the Evas. It was shaped like a man, but the proportions were wrong. The torso was roughly 100 meters tall, thin till it reached the shoulders, where it widened out. This then turned into two massive bone pauldrons that swept down and made up most of its arms till they hit the elbow, which went back to the same weird green flesh that covered most of it's body. The arms continued down past the knees, ending in four long spike like fingers that surrounded a red crystalline spike in the center of the palm. It lacked anything where the head would be, instead located in the center of the chest was a birdlike bone mask with blank black eyes. Right below that was what looked like an external ribcage, surrounding a large red sphere. A massive white halo floated above it as it seemingly hovered in mid air, finishing its otherworldly look. A hum seemed to be coming from it, causing a mild discomfort to those on the surface. But deep below the concrete and amour of the city, the Reis in their tubes stopped swimming aimlessly and began to scream, blood pouring from their eyes.

"_**BY THE WILL AND WRATH OF THAT WHICH IS KNOW AS 'I' I AM.**_

_**FOR THINE SINS YE HAVE RISEN**_

_**FOR THINE SINS YE SHALL FALL**_

_**BY MY GAZE SHALL YE BE RENT**_

_**BY MY SPEAR SHALL YE BE SUNDERED**_

_**BY HIS NAME YOU WILL FALL.**_

_**I AM THE FOURTH TO COME**_

_**IF I FALL I SHALL NOT BE THE LAST**_

_**I AM SACHEIL, THE COVERING OF GOD**_

_**BY HIS NAME BE CLEANSED"**_

AN: So, the first Angel to be challenged has arisen. And yes, I will be using Rebuild AND the original in this, so be ready for a few incongruities. See ya soon for part 2!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So, Sachiel has arrived in Tokyo-3. High time for Shinji to get here. (Note on speech types: _**THIS IS ANGEL SPEECH**_. _This is thoughts. _This rest is normal speech.)

NGE: Outside Help

Ch4 pt2: A Fierce Arrival! Return to Your Birthplace, Tortured Soul!

As the great beast loomed over the ocean, a train arrived into the town to deposit it's only passenger before racing of to parts unknown. A lone Shinji stood at the platform, a single suitcase in hand, along with the letter and Misato's picture. He could faintly hear the sounds of the navy trying to stop the Angel, along with the ground and air forces beginning to chip in as well. But that wasn't on his mind. It was the scream still echoing in his ears. A psychic scream as it could be more accurately called, as only those with Angelic abilities could pick it up. Shinji had felt it it guarded against it, but it had still nearly forced him to his knees. He hated to be something that could hear it and not brace for it.

Deep inside Tokyo-3, the Rei clones sneezed up more blood.

Looking up, he could see a squadron of VTOLs loaded with rocket pods and MOABs racing to the south, before one was swatted out of the air by Sachiels massive palm. The remaining tried salvoing all they had into it at point plank range before trying the MOABs, but it was completely ineffective. Even without the AT-Field up, Sachiels body was composed of unique composites that could shrug off any conventional ordinance. The blast disturbed a flock of pigeons to Shinji's left, and he could swear he saw a bandaged girl standing among them vanish.

After it had finished with the VTOLs, Sachiel could feel the presence of another's soul. It was unlike that which he felt bellow the Lilim city; this was closer, and far less restrained. He turned to try and find the source, before finally setting it's gaze on Shinji. This could not be what he felt. This was the light of it's kinds soul.

"_**HAVE THE LILIM SO DEFILED THE SOURCE OF LIFE SO**_

_**AS TO CAST IN THEIR OWN FORM OURSELVES?**_

_**BY HE THAT IS 'I' BE SMITED!"**_

Sachiel brought its fist down on where Shinji was standing, only to be blasted back by a salvo from and offshore battleship. This startled Sachiel, as his AT-Field should have stopped it. Unless...

Meanwhile, Misato, AKA The Demon Driver of Tokyo-3, had finally arrived at the train station. Before she could open the door, Shinji took a flying leap thru the passenger window into the car and into Miasato's chest. Not giving her time to scream about her baby or to tell him to get his head out of her breasts, Shinji screamed out a muffled "DRIVE!". Seeing no reason to not comply she floored it, racing to one of the Geofronts entrances. Shinji, meanwhile, composed himself, and was thankful that the bleeding from the glass was covering his nosebleed.

"So," began Misato, "your Shinji Ikari? I'm-"

"Misato Katsuragi. Your photo left little to the imagination."

"Well," she started with a nervous blush. _"How drunk was I when I picked a photo? Please tell me it wasn't one of 'those'...". _"Umm, which one was it Shinji? I had a friend pick it out."

Shinji merely pulled out the picture and handed it to her. Fortunately, it wasn't the one of the ones Miasato feared it was. Those were locked away in a folder labeled Blackmail. That fiasco over, she turned to the next pressing matter. "So... enjoying you first day in Tokyo-3? Trust me, this isn't-"

"Don't worry, I get the idea. We've got giant monsters of unknown origins attacking and you need a teenager to pilot a giant robot/cyborg to save the world."

Misato nearly drove into a retreating tank. "_Hububububuduwha?This is classified intelligence and a kid knows as much about this as I do!"_ "What ever gave you that idea? Silly one to-"

"I'm not blind, I was nearly crushed by that thing, and the mecha business hasn't died yet. Besides, my Father is quite a fan of the classics."

That one struck Misato as VERY odd. The Commander seemed as likely to watch old mech shows as the Angel was to suddenly pull out a cane and start dancing and singing _Hello my Ragtime Gal_. And hadn't Shinji not seen his father in years? For that matter, her briefing on him was... wrong. It had said Shinji was a slimy built child, falling fairly close to the stereotypical nerd build. Instead, he was... buff wasn't the word, though he was clearly slightly muscular, nor really athletic, though his legs seemed well developed... he seemed to be built more like an acrobat. If anything it looked like Asuka... but that was impossible.

"You mean you not scared shitless?"

"Oh, hell yes I am. I've just got enough self control not to panic." _"Wait... why are the planes all falling back, they'd been so suici_" _'MISATO, get us to cover!"

"Huh? Thats what I'm-

"NOW, THEY'RE DROPPING AN N2 MINE!"

'WHAT!"

Shinji was right. The panicking officials had authorized the largest ordinance they could on land. While nuclear ordinance had been used in the seas, that was coming from a UN fleet under its own chain of command, this was a JSSDF strike, and even the Impact Wars hadn't made Japan lift it's nuclear ban. The N2 mine however... that was a different story. Technically, it was a nuclear device, a pumped Helium-3 Helium-3 fusion bomb. While powerful, the cost of He3 isotopes for it limited it to merely a Hiroshima class warhead; it's chief advantage was that the reaction released little to no ionizing radiation to create fallout, which let it slip by Japan's nuke phobia. That didn't mean they were used haphazardly, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The fact that the plane with it had been orbiting for the past 30 minutes was of no concern.

Misato, meanwhile had driven the car into the best cover she had available, a small dip in the road, and let her maternal instincts take over to protect her ward, wrapping her body around him. Misato knew that even with this effort, they would likely be throw off the road. Shinji, however, remained strangely calm. He blinked once,, his eyes turning blood red, and flexed both hands when the blast wave arrived. The car rattled heavily, but remained firmly rooted to the ground. Several sensors in the Geofront reported a second Blue Pattern detected, but it was ignored, mainly due to the sensors being overloaded by the N2 mine. When the dust cleared Misato was shocked for two reasons, one being that they had lived and the car was intact, and that she could tell that it hadn't stopped the Angel. It was covered in massive red boils, likely burns, but that was it. It had stopped moving, but she could tell it was regenerating.

"Okay... that was a near nuclear strike survived. How, I don't know."

"Lets just count ourselves lucky and get to the giant robot hanger underground."

"Ye- wait wha-"

"They just used a N2 Mine. Logic would indicate that it would not be deployed on top of whatever is the last hope. You are driving me to the center of the city. Ergo, we are heading for some type o underground base, most likely of a completely extraordinary size that you expect will boggle my mind."

"Your beginning to scare me. Really scare me."

"The fact that a Welcome to NERV pamphlet was also sent helps. Though it is obviously quite edited. But you forgot to remove the part listing Launch Tube locations."

The following faceplam was heard over the din of battle.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Misato... I need an explanation. How are we this lost if you work here as head of operations? We've passed this same bulkhead ten times."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because of the sign labeled Main Elevator?"

"Shut up... just shut up... I'M NOT LOST!"

At that moment, a blonde woman wearing a lab coat over a swim suit walked up. "RITSUKO! Thank god... uh... where am I?"

"Misato... do we need to put more orange paint on the wall maps? Of maybe a holographic arrow following you everywhere?" She turned her glance over to Shinji, looking over him like a slab of meat, and not in a good way.

"So this is the Third Child? Can't say he lives up to expectations. But that's for latter. We need to get to the Cages now."

"But Rei's still in critical, and 00 is offline. Unit-01 has no pilot!"

"You just brought him in."

"What! But he-"

Shinji drowned out the next ten minutes as they approached the cages. Time to say high to lost family. Besides, he was spoiling for a fight. Finally they arrived at a steel catwalk over a lake of purple coolant. Just like six years ago, barley any lights were on, hiding the full form of the Beast. Without fanfare, they all came on, blinding Misato and Ritsuko. Shinji, expecting it had closed his eyes. When he opened them, the purple and green horned face of his family's legacy was starting him in the face.

When she recovered, Ritsuko began to speak. 'Behold, mankind's last hope against the Angels! The product of 15 years of biological and cybernetic engineering! The Ultimate All-Purpose Humanoid Decisive Battle Weapon! Its name is-"

Shinji cut in, "Evangelion. A god wrought by the hands of man."

Misato began sputtering again at how the kid knew so much, Ritsuko was irritated at hims cutting her speech, and Gendo decided this was the time to cut in.

"You will pilot it Third Child."

"Yeah, kinda got the idea, been checking things off a mental check list."

"So you accept your fate then."

"No. I remember what happened ten years ago. You may think my mind shielded me from it, but I recall what happened, in this very room."

" _All proceeding according to plan. Plan B. Operation Trick Shinji into getting into the goddamn robot with a poor crippled albino is a go." _Gendo raised his mic, "Rei, the spare is useless, get up here, we need you."

Within minutes, two medics raced a gurney into the room, with a girl slowly bleeding out resting on it. Struggling, she tried to raise up. At that moment, Sachiel fired off a particle beam into the Geofronts armor belts. Sections of the ceiling began to fall, including one right over Rei. Instinct taking over, Shinji raced to grab her, his Angelic traits kicking in, turning him into a blur in the eyes of others, were they paying attention. Instead, they were all staring at the Eva's arm that had ripped free of it's moorings to shield Rei and Shinji. Misato and Ritsuko were shocked that it had reacted on it's own without a pilot, something stated to be flat out impossible. Gendo merely smirked at Yui's maternal side taking over. Shinji knew otherwise. She needed him alive.

"So this was your plan! Use a cripple to force me to pilot! We great, it worked! She'll die if she get up. Good damn plan Bastard."

"_That.. was not expected"_

_Three minutes latter_

Shinji had been placed inside a long steel tube, and was currently hearing over the radio in the A10 clips about how they didn't have time for a Plug Suit or even basic familiarization. That didn't matter to him. What mattered was they forgot to tell him _what the hell is up with the blood scented liquid filling the tube! _He knew _what_ it was and why, but figured that would set off even more alarm flags. "Uh, any reason your trying to drown me in thin orange blood that's reminding me an awful lot of weak Tang?"

Ritsuko glanced at the monitor. "Oh, don't worry, that's LCL. It's a dual purpose shock absorbed and oxygen supply. Its standard equipment. Now, quick rundown, get ready for what looks like a drug trip, that's the neural link setting up. Think what you want to do, the Eva does it. Your center of mass and balance are different from what your used to, the software will try to compensate. Those controls in front of you are more to give you a sense of holding onto what the Eva is, so it's got some basic motion control recognition as well for combat. Oh, and whatever damage you take is force fed back thru the neural net to you. Sorry got ta go, have fun, kill monster, don't die!"

Shinji was suddenly very concerned about the staff at NERV, and after meeting some of his father's staff, that was saying something. Was she just that irritated with him? Did there self fulfilling prophesy really make him that confident?

Misato's voice cut into the speakers. "We're gonna have to launch you up before you can sync, try to link up on the way up. LAUNCH THE EVA!"

Shinji felt himself be pressed back into the seat from the vertical launch tubes. Rainbows filled his eyes as the plug began to link with the Beast. He knew what to do, he needed to wake it.

Half way up the launch tubes, the Eva went berserk and lodged itself into the tube. Forty seconds latter, a ballistic missile was detected on radar heading for Tokyo-3 at high speed.

AN: Sorry to cut off there, but I needed to wrap this up. Next time, the Beast will wake and a new god shall walk the land!


End file.
